The Drive Through
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Because even the first class needs lower class people. -Slight ItaSaku- For Mokuule! Drabbleish thing


The Drive through.

Because even the first class needs lower class people.

-For Mokuule!!!-

(kinda late I know.....)

-

Itachi Uchiha was hungry. Okay, scratch that, ravenous. His stomach was tightening, making him aware of the ever present emptiness that existed there. Itachi Uchiha was a highly respectable man, and would not be caught dead any where near a fast food restaurant. So why the hell was he in the drive through at Wendy's? Because he was so damn hungry, he would actually swallow his pride just this once, and remove the stick that always up in his ass, so he could eat something. And _fast._

He sighed, taking in a deep breath. If his father saw him... scratch that, if Shisui saw him here, he would never hear the end of it! He would have to kill Shisui just to shut him up. Duct tape wouldn't even work on that loud mouth. Rubbing his temples, in a feeble attempt to soothe his headache, Itachi pressed the gas slightly, and drove forward.

"Hello welcome to Wendy's! My name is Sakura, what would you like this evening?" Sakura spoke through the intercom. Didn't Sasuke have a friend named Sakura? Well, it was a common name. Itachi blinked, leaned forward out of the window and said,

"Hold on one second, please."

"Could you speak up sir? I couldn't quite catch that."

"Hold on one second, please." He repeated, only a bit louder.

"Okay, take your time."

Itachi took one glance at the menu and was completely repulsed. How in the world could some one eat all of this crap? There were burgers, undoubtadly full of fattening products, french fries, chili, salads, ice cream... Who ate this sort of thing? Itachi sighed and said,

"Number five, please." he said. Number five happened to be the baconater. He was so hungry, he was willing to try anything, even something that looked as repulsive as that.

"Would you like it a single or combo?"

Combo? Did that mean he got two of them?

"Er.. Combo." He _was _hungry.

"Okay sir and what would you like to drink."

"Um..." What was that one drink that Sasuke always drank? Coke? Or was it Mountain Dew?

"Coke." Itachi said, a little unsure. Wasn't that named after a drug?

"Okay the total is $10.34 please drive to the second window." she said. Itachi said a quiet thanks. His stomach grumbled, and all he could think of is the food he was about to eat. He just hoped it wasn't poisoned. He drove onward, and counted the minutes he had to wait in order to receive the food. He grabbed his wallet, and sighed. All he had was a twenty. Well, that would pay for it all. He hoped the woman, Sakura, would give her his change. Wait, don't they live off of change? He hoped not. He wanted the change back, damn it.

The car in front of his own moved forward, allowing him access to the second window. Itachi grabbed the twenty, and peered inside the window for this 'Sakura' person. His eyes widened when he saw pink hair, messily tied in a bun, on top of her head. Sakura. Sasuke's friend, Sakura, was working here. Wasn't she striving to be a doctor? What happened to her goals? Did she throw away her dreams? For a _fast food resteraunt????_

Sakura opened the window, typed something into a computer he could not see, her hand out to receive the money due.

"$10.34." She repeated. Itachi handed her a twenty. She glanced at the money placed in her hand, and then at him. A wicked smile struck her face.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Uchiha. Never thought I'd see the day when I would see you driving up the drive through."

"Neither did I." Itachi replied tersely. Sakura smiled at him as she placed the twenty in the cash register, took out some more money, and gave him his change and receipt.

"Your change is $9.66, your food will be ready in a moment." Sakura told him, as if it was all a routine.

"Whatever happened to becoming a doctor?" Itachi asked as she made him his drink.

She glanced at him. "Oh I still am. I have to have a job in order to pay for tuition and everything though. Life isn't full of free rides."

Itachi nodded. "Why work here?"

Sakura shrugged. "It gets me by. Why? Think it's too low for anybody?"

"I think that the people that work here are the ones who never got a proper education, and gave up on their goals."

Wrong. Answer.

Sakura glared at him, hard. She was, to put it bluntly, _pissed._ He could see it in her eyes, in her face. Why? Had he said something wrong?

"Listen, asshole. This is an honest job. You can make an honest living working here. And it's not like you can't go any where. You have to work your way up like any other business. I could easily become the manager of this place. I could become the manager of any fast food restaurant."

"But why? You achieve nothing."

"Is that what life is about, achieving something? Listen Uchiha, where would you be right now, if not for people like me, who do the small time jobs? Where the world be, without the little people? It's the little people that make the world what it is, it's the people behind the curtains that do the most work. If not for little people, like me, or any one else, you would be sitting your ass in a restaurant, waiting hours for your food, when you obviously seem to be really hungry. Don't talk about shit you have no fucking clue about, got that?" Sakura yelled, thrusting his food into his hands. Itachi blinked as she closed the window angrily, blinking. He has never been told off by a woman before. Ever. Well, except for his mother, but that was a rare occasion.

She had definitely sparked his interest.


End file.
